


HELMSMAN

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: A really old poem that I wrote last year





	HELMSMAN

NOX TAKE MY HEAD AND LEAD MY BODY TO MY BED  
NOX GIVE ME CONTROL OF ALL MINE NEW AND ALL MY OLD  
NYX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN IF YOU GIVE ME BACK MY FIX THE END  
OF DARK.  
NYX TAKE MY HAND AND WE CAN SEE FORGOTTEN LANDS ANALOG PARKS  
NOX BRING ME BROKEN SINS TO SEW I’LL EVEN BRING YOUR KIDS IN TOW  
NOX TELL ME THE MOON’S SECRETS TELL ME WHAT HE’S HIDING  
IN THE DARK

JUNO JUNO  
TELL ARCTURUS WHAT YOU KNOW  
NEW AND OLD DUST AND MOLD  
BOTH OF YOU ARE COLD IN THE DARK  
UNHEAR ERUPTIONS  
QUIET IMPLOSIONS  
MUTED COMBUSTIONS  
SILENT EXPLOSIONS  
OLD SUNS LONG DEAD SONS  
OF THE DARK

NOX TAKE MY HEAD LEAD MY BOD Y LIKE THE DEAD  
NOX GIVE ME CONTROL OF THE NEW WORLD AND THE OLD  
NYX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN I’LL LEAD YOU TO THE END THROUGH ALL  
THE DARK  
NYX TAKE MY HAND AND WE CAN SEE FORGOTTEN LANDS SORORITY BARS  
NOX BRING ME ALL MINE SINS TO SEW I’LL BRING ALL MY LOOT IN TOW  
NOX SHOW ME MR. MOONS PYRAMID PRISMS PROJECTING HOLOGRAMS  
OF THE DARK

NOX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN JUST LEAVE ME WITH MY MIND  
NOX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN JUST LEAVE MY CORPSE BEHIND  
NYX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN JUST LEAVIATE THIS FIX FROM MY HEAD  
NYX I’LL BE YOUR HELMS-MAN JUST LEAD ME THROUGH THE END


End file.
